


Скомканная записка

by PlainTiger



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Letters, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Тому, кто переживёт конец Мира.





	Скомканная записка

_Тому, кто переживёт конец Мира._

_То место, где ты, неведомый мне странник, нашёл эту записку, когда-то было Прудом Мары. Не знаю, что станет с ним, когда его найдут Они._

_За всю свою долгую жизнь я слышал множество историй про планы Забвения и их обитателей. Я также знаю про подвиги Чемпиона Сиродиила, того, кто остановил вторжение Мехруна Дагона в земли Тамриэля. Всем тогда казалось, что хуже не будет._

_Они ошибались._

_В тот час, когда мы меньше всего этого ждали, с Небес спустилась наша погибель._

_Я не видел, как Они ступили на землю, но прекрасно слышал Их ужасающий рёв даже из-под земли. Никогда за сотни лет моего существования я не испытывал подобного страха. Я ждал, пока этот рёв не прекратится. Лишь через несколько дней я осмелился выйти на поверхность и посмотреть на происходящее._

_Нужно быть лучшим писателем Тамриэля, чтобы наиболее точно описать Их. Скажу лишь, что Они не были похожи ни на одного известного мне даэдрота. Я скрылся в тени и смотрел на одного из Них, на его действия. Своим красным глазом Он испепелял всё, что попадалось ему на пути. Медленно, не спеша, Он приближался к Виндхельму. Рядом с Ним шли слуги: безжизненные, сияющие холодным светом тела. Они не щадили никого: ни людей, ни меров, ни зверей. Все становились Их слугами. Самая многочисленная армия не смогла остановить Их. И я чувствую, что второго Чемпиона уже не будет._

_Не жди от меня здравых рассуждений об Их природе. Могу лишь только предположить, что Они - слуги Хермы Моры. Если это так, то, видимо, Принц явился в Нирн за нашими знаниями. Да защитит Молаг Бал мой разум, когда Они придут за мной._

_Удачи тебе, странник, кем бы ты ни был._


End file.
